This invention relates generally to golf clubs and, in particular, to a golf club commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cdriverxe2x80x9d.
Recent developments in golf club design have included improvements in drivers which are used primarily to strike a golf ball resting on a golf tee. These improvements have resulted in drivers with club heads consisting of a hollow shell usually made of metal such as steel, aluminum or titanium. These hollow shells have relatively thin walls including a thin front wall which is used to impact a golf ball. In order to prevent the front wall of these hollow shells from permanently deforming upon ball impact, it has become necessary to reinforce them. One example of a golf club head consisting of a hollow metal shell with a reinforced front wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,145 to G. Schmidt. The club head disclosed in the Schmidt patent has an arched ridge extending between heel and toe ends of the front wall. Another example of a golf club head with a reinforced front wall in a hollow metal shell is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,049 to J. McKeighen. In the McKeighen club head, the front wall of the hollow shell has an increased overall thickness but it is thinnest at its geometrical center.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a golf club head is comprised of a body having a top wall, a bottom wall, and a front wall arranged for impacting a golf ball. The front wall has an inner surface and an outer surface. The front wall varies in thickness and has a bulging area of increased thickness on its inner surface. The bulging area of increased thickness includes a ring shaped mass that projects rearwardly from the front wall. The front wall has a geometric center, and the ring shaped mass preferably encircles this geometric center. In another embodiment of the present invention, the front wall also has a cone shaped mass inside the ring shaped mass. The cone shaped mass projects rearwardly from the front wall and is preferably located at the geometric center of the front wall.